Story:Star Trek: Columbia/For Want of a Nail/Act Two
The Columbia is in orbit around the planet. On the bridge in the situation room Commander Nelson informs both Captains Martin and Halliwell on the screen via conference call. Oh thank god she's alive Captain Martin says as he leans back in the chair. Typhuss chimes in about it. That's good, but where is she says Typhuss on the screen. He looks at them on the screen. At the moment we're trying to figure it out so far we're thinking it was Soloni's time device they're working on we felt the waves from it and we're suspecting that they're the cause of the shuttlepod's disappearance Commander Nelson says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss chimes in. Are you saying that they went back in time says Typhuss on the screen. He looks at the screen. It's possible Commander Nelson says as he looks at the screen. Captain Halliwell looks at a padd as Captain Martin chimes in. Where could they be? John says on the screen. Commander Nelson shrugs his shoulders. In the 19th century the landing party is watching Doctor Finn scanning the dead body, as Lieutenant Lao, Corporals Lance and Chow are standing guard with their phase pistol and particle rifles. Doctor what killed him? Captain Martin says as she looks at Doctor Finn. She gets up and looks at her. He was killed about an hour ago he's no more then fifteen years old, and he was shot in the chest with a small bullet Doctor Finn says as she looks at her. Captain Martin looks at her. So we're in the middle of the woods with 15 year old kids shooting at each other Captain Martin says as she looks at the doctor. Lieutenant Lao looks at her. We've seen about 8 more bodies it looked like they were covering a retreat the scanner picked up several other soldiers in a cluster about forty clicks from here Lieuenant Lao says as she looks at her. Captain Martin thinks about it for a second. What was that wave that struck the shuttlepod? Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Lieutenant Lao looks at her. Yeah it was a time displacement wave but the first one was light and then the second one was really huge Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at them. As their talking someone is in the treelines aims his weapon and shot Lieutenant Lao in the abdomen and she falls down to the ground as Chow and Lance are about to aim their particle rifles. Weapons down Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Corporal Lance turns to her. Captain? Corporal Lance says as she looks at her. She looks at them. Weapons down unless you wanna change the timeline Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Brianna gets up as she raises her hands. We surrender hold your fire Captain Martin says as she looks at the soldiers. Then Lance and Chow do the same thing as the soldiers walk to them.